Season 8  Episode 1  Rebirth Part1
by Reberon
Summary: Sunnydale is gone what happens next?


Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Season 8

**Rating:** PG

**Note from the Writer:** This is a fan fiction and was never made by 20th Centaury Fox. All the Characters are used for the use of the story line. This Season is Copy Righted and I would appreciate it if you all would rate this Episode. Thanks

**Episode 1 - Rebirth Part 1**

Written by: Reberon

Episode No: 245

**Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Giles:** You are the chosen one Buffy.

**Cut to: Season 2**

**Kendra:** I am Kendra the Vampire Slayer

**Cut to: Season 3**

**Oz:** I'm gonna go out on a limb and say we have a new slayer in town.

_See Faith_

**Buffy:** Faith you killed a man.

**Faith:** And I just don't seem to care

_Buffy and Faith fight (Graduation Day Part1)_

**Cut to: Season 4**

_Faith wakes up from her coma_

**Cut to: Season 7**

_Buffy and Faith walk in the woods_

**Buffy:** They're potential slayers, just like we were.

**Cut to: Sunnydale high season 7**

_Xander runs through a hall of fallen debris shouting_

**Xander: **Anya! Anya!

**Cut to: Chosen scene at the end **

_Willow doing the Spell to make all the Slayers_

_The ground of Sunnydale collapses in a earthquake_

**Andrew: **_looks at Xander._ She was incredible. She died saving my life.

**Xander:** _puts his hand on Andrew's shoulder, nods_ That's my girl. Always doing the stupid thing.

**Dawn**: Yeah, Buffy. What are we gonna do now?

_As the others chatter around her, Buffy just stares straight ahead at the hole formerly known as Sunnydale. As she contemplates what's next, she smiles._

**Buffy Theme and Intro**

(London England, We pan up to an apartment building

Apartment lounge Int.

Red Couches and Vases filled with flowers are sitting on the Coffee table Buffy and another girl who is Scottish is sitting on the couch talking.)

**Buffy:** Do you understand?

**Girl:** So what? I was just a normal girl and now I'm this…I'm such a freak.

**Buffy:** You know now that your not the only one.

**Girl:** So am I ment to come with you?

**Buffy:** Not if you don't want to. We are looking for more girls like you all over the world.

**Girl:** And this…Watching Council what happened to it again?

**Buffy:** Watchers Council. Last year it kind of got blown up. But my old watcher is trying to set it up again.

**Girl:** Oh! _She raises her eyebrows._

**Cut to: The New Watchers Council**

_Giles is walking around a building that has just started being renovated he is followed by Dawn and Andrew. They stop._

**Dawn**: Wow this place is big, and…Wow!

**Andrew:** Umm, Mr. Giles are you going to take over the Watcher's council?

**Giles:** I have no idea but I would like to re-establish the methods that made the council.

**Dawn:** OH! So you're going to be putting Slayers through that whole turning 18 thing? _Giving him a hard glare_

**Giles:** I would like to change some, things, for the well being of the Slayers.

**Dawn:** Oh…Sorry. _She looks away sheepishly_

**Andrew:** So Mr. Giles is there any more?

**Giles:** Ohh, yes I want to show you, where we want to put the pool.

**Cut to:** _Xander sitting in a room, putting clothes into a bag, he moves to a dresser and picks up a picture of Anya and smiles. He moves over to his bag and puts the picture into it. He then closes the bag and looks around the room, looking if he left anything. He stops and looks and the wedding ring that he didn't ever give to Anya. He picks it up and puts it to his heart. _

**Xander:** I miss you. _A tear escapes down his check._

**Cut to: A London street.**

_Willow and Kennedy are walking hand in hand and looking at the sites._

**Willow:** It's beautiful hey?

_Kennedy looks at Willow while she said that._

**Kennedy:** Why, yes it is.

_Willow smiles._

**Willow:** I love this city…except for the you know warmth and well rain and…

**Kennedy:** I understand the love. _Sarcastic._

**Willow:** So what? It's a love-hate relationship. _Smiling_

_Kennedy smiles._

**Cut to: Buffy's apartment**

_Buffy is on the phone. The phone looks like a pig and the ears are the receiver. _(So Joss Whedon, he likes pig's.)

**Buffy:** So you've found 4 girls in France?

_We hear Faith on the other side. NB: Bad connection._

**Faith:** No…said…slayers…3.

**Buffy:** I hate this damn phone line.

**Faith:** …We…arrive…gate 7…see…tomorrow.

**Buffy:** Faith wait I don't. _The phone goes dead._

_At the same time there is a knock on the door. Buffy puts the receiver down and goes and answers the door. It's Xander._

**Buffy:** Oh, Xander? I thought that you would have already left.

**Xander:** I am going eventually, I mean hey planned this trip for like ever.

**Buffy:** But why are you here now?

**Xander:** To ask you if you could…never mind. Umm, so then bye. _He turns and leaves; Buffy steps out of the doorway and looks at him confused. She shouts after him._

**Buffy:** Xander?!

**Cut to: An office in the new Watcher's Council Building**

_Dawn sitting in a huge arm chair reading a book, Andrew is right behind her standing and reading another book. Andrew reads from his book aloud._

**Andrew:** The watcher's council was formally started around 100 BC. They had learned of the slayer and her mission so they decided to send her a guide to help her cope with the new powers and understand that force isn't always necessary.

**Dawn:** Tell that to Buffy! She's always kill…kill…kill.

_Andrew closes his book._

**Andrew:** You know…I wonder if I could become a watcher?

**Dawn:** I know I do, did you see the size of the pool?

**Andrew:** Yes, but no really I do. Fight on the side of good again; guide a slayer through all sorts of hell.

**Dawn:** Do you think you're up to it?

_Giles walks into the office, obviously his._

**Giles:** Up to what?

**Andrew:** Oh, nothing.

_Dawn rolls her eyes and looks directly at Giles._

**Dawn:** Andrew wanted to know if he had the ability to become a Watcher.

_Giles stops and looks at Andrew._

**Giles:** Really?

**Andrew:** I just wanted to know for interest sake.

**Giles:** Oh for interest sake, I think that you would be fully capable.

**Andrew:** Really?

**Giles:** After about 8 years of training.

**Andrew:** 8 Years!

_Dawn giggles._

**Giles:** So are you interested?

**Andrew:** Wait let me think about it. _He looks like his contemplating._

_Giles looks at Dawn and sees the book she's reading._

**Giles:** What are you rea …?

**Andrew:** Yes!

**Dawn:** Yes what?

**Andrew:** Mr. Giles I wish to become a Watcher.

**Giles:** I'll give you the necessary papers to fill out.

**Andrew:** Papers?

**Giles:** Oh yes, and the part on 'have you ever met a slayer and tried to kill them?" Leave that part out.

**Cut to: EXT. Bus Stop **

_Xander getting off a bus followed by a group of other people. A dodgy looking old man is standing just to the side of the bus with a group of people. He is holding a sign that says "Alexander Harris" on it. Xander sees it and goes over to him._

**Xander:** Hi I'm Xan…Alexander.

_The man nods his head._

**Man:** Did you bring the stuff?

**Xander:** Yes, all of my life savings.

**Man:** Not that stuff! Something personal to you, and her.

**Xander:** Yes.

**Man:** So you are going to see your bride tonight.

**Xander:** We were never married.

**Man:** Oh…then why her?

**Xander:** She was the one for me…my Alpha and Omega.

**Man:** I understand…lets get going then. _They leave_

**Time lapse: A forest in the English country.**

_Cut to the cauldron in the middle of a Group of men. We see that it is filled with the blue goo from a Ghora egg. Pan up across to a broken eggshell and the piece of paper with a spell written on it. Xander is kneeling, with his hands on his knees._

**Xander:** Bone ... flesh ... breath ... yours eternally. Bone, flesh, breath, I beg of you, return to me.

_He reaches down and picks up the picture of Anya, stares at it for a moment._

_The Men are chanting and a portal appears above their heads. Xander stands up when one of the men shout._

**Man 1:** We have a couple of hitchhikers.

**Man 2:** They aren't letting her cross.

_At that moment +-40 little demons drop from the portal. They look like little goblins…or Gremlins._

**Xander:** Why are there so many?

**Man:** I have no idea but your girl must have been someplace that they like.

_Xander pushes the man out of the way just in time; one of the little demons jumps at him._

**Man 1:** We aren't as experienced with this amount of demons. _A demon jumps on him and is attacking him._

**Willow:** But I am.

_Quick pan across the forest in the same clearing where Willow is standing._

**Xander:** Willow? How did you find me?

**Willow:** Not now Xander. If you want Anya were going too have to fight for her.

**Xander:** I haven't got any…_he ducks another one_…weapons.

**Willow:** Here take this, 'Sword of Water!'

_A sword appears in Xander's hands._

_Xander goes to work on the little demon hell spawns that kinda look like gremlins with swords. Willow floats into the middle of the clearing she is covered in a bright yellow light shield. Many little demons run towards her. _

**Willow:** They are attracted to power, fine then we'll give them power. Reapearo Tomnaska!

_A huge flash of light blinds all of them._

**Quick pan across the clearing.**_ We see Faith, Buffy, Rona, Kennedy and Vi. They are fully armed and ready for a fight. They run into the fight and are significantly doing damage. Xander notices a body lying just under the portal. He runs over to it. We see it is Anya, she is unconscious. Xander fights off more of them to protect Anya._

**Time Lapse:****A forest clearing in the English country.**

**Buffy:** That's all of them Will can you close the portal?

**Willow:** Yes…but one of them is going to have to stay and make sure it stays closed. _Pointing to the druids._

**Cut to:** _Xander is holding a still unconscious Anya in his arms._

_Buffy strides over to him._

**Buffy:** Why? Why didn't you tell me?

**Xander:** Maybe because you'd do something like your doing now.

**Buffy:** What? What am I doing?

**Xander:** Not being supporto-gal. _He walks off._

**Cut to:** _The portal closing in a big suction SoundFX._

**Willow:** It's done. Who's ready to go home? _Smiling_

**Rona:** Willow, I have to go back to L.A.

**Willow:** Okay we all can go back to London and then I'll take Rona home.

_A druid approaches Willow._

**Druid:** So much power…how? How do you a…child have so much power?

**Willow:** Yes, and if I catch you doing something like this again I will turn you into a rat. _Trying to look menacing._

**Druid:** Why not join us? Help us, join us.

**Willow:** Sorry I've got my own coven and well I'm not insane.

**Druid:** We have done this many times before.

**Willow:** I've brought someone back from the dead before but my reason had purpose, see that girl there. _Pointing to Buffy_. She is a Slayer, she died and I brought her back not because I could but my heart was in it for the great battle and she was needed.

**Druid:** I…Understand. _Suddenly a he goes blank in the face his eyes go White._ You killed a man…you had great pain…you tried to stop the world from spinning…you saw the light and knew your purpose…but you are confused now lost to the dark again. Go now spawn of hell! _A portal opens and a great wind blows all of the Scoobies into it, it seals. _

**Cut to: The Watcher's council - Giles's Office.**

_Xander is sitting in an armchair while Giles paces around him, the other Scoobies aren't in the room._

**Giles:** I thought you of all people would…would know better.

_Xander starts to say something but Giles cuts him off._

**Giles:** After all we went through with…with Buffy, all the havoc Willow brought because of it, the 1st… Xander a lot of people died because of Buffy's rebirth into the world. Good people died Xander.

_Xander suddenly stands up and looks at Giles in the face._

**Xander:** Exactly! Good people died Giles. And She… _pointing to the door_

_Xander: …_ she died. Because of me and Tara and Willow. We brought Buffy back from the dead 2 years ago and last year we all had to pay. But I've done what I had to do and I'm willing to sacrifice everything for her.

**Giles:** Nothing good will come of this. _Moving away from Xander he goes and sits in his chair behind the desk in his office._

**Xander:** Nothing good would come of me Giles…I lost my will to fight because of her death.

**Giles:** Don't you think that I lost my will when Buffy died…when Jenny got murdered? But I made it through.

**Xander:** Giles, News flash I'm not you!

**Giles:** Your damn right you're not me…I would have never turned to the black arts to bring someone back from the dead!

_There is suddenly a loud knock on the door_

**Giles:** Come in!

_A lady pops her head into the office obviously a fellow watcher._

**Lady:** Mr. Giles the architect needs your advice on the Library.

**Giles:** Thank - you Louise I will be there now. _She closes the door and leaves._

**Xander:** Giles what is done cannot be undone. You told me that.

**Giles:** I have got things to do but I am going to leave this last bit of advice. Anya's life was done…over. And you this evening just undid all of that. If you lose her again you really will be lost. _He moves to the door and opens it he starts to leave the office but puts his head back into the office. _Xander…if anyone dies because of your selfishness I will hold you responsible. _He leaves and closes the door._

**Buffy's apartment**

_Buffy is talking to Dawn who is sitting on the couch and listening to Buffy rage._

**Buffy:** I just don't get it! Xander almost died tonight and if I didn't have a strong feeling of 'weird' today when he left.

**Dawn:** Buffy, I want you to remember something; you died to save me and the world.

**Buffy:** Dawn that's different.

**Dawn:** Is it really Buffy? You were willing to die for the cause he was willing to die for his cause.

_Buffy stops pacing and contemplates this for a moment, she then moves over and sits next to Dawn._

**Buffy:** You're right…you're right! Man does that sound weird?

**Dawn:** Hey!

_Buffy smiles at her little sister._

**Buffy:** I wonder how long it's going to take to wake her up?

_Looking at the door the camera moves through the door and we see Anya lying on the bed still unconscious. Willow and Kennedy are moving around her trying to stop the bleeding from one of the cuts and her arm. She obviously got it from a gremlin or from the fall out of the portal._ _There is a knocking on a door…very loud. The camera pulls back rapidly the way we came through and focuses on the front door where the knocking is coming from. Buffy moves into shot and answers the door. Xander is on the other side of it._

**Buffy:** Xander. I'm so sorry for not being supporto-gal. _She hugs him and he returns the favor. They break their hug and Xander looks at Buffy._

**Xander:** Thanks…where is she?

**Buffy:** In Dawn's room, Willow and Kennedy are looking at her wounds.

**Xander:** Oh! I'll wait then.

**Dawn:** Giles made it hard on you didn't he?

**Xander:** Hard? No he actually made it easier; for me and Anya to leave.

**Buffy:** You want to leave?

**Xander:** Get away from the demons and mortal danger.

**Dawn:** But…you're going to leave me and Buffy and everyone. _She looks very upset. At that moment the door opens up from Dawn's room. Willow walks out. She sees Xander._

**Willow:** Oh, you're here. I need to talk to you. _To Xander._

_Buffy and Dawn leave the room._

**Xander:** What? Are you also going to give me hell?

_Willow just looks at him; she rushes forward and gives him a big hug._

**Xander:** Okay not expecting that.

_Willow breaks the hug._

**Willow:** One question.

**Xander:** Sure.

**Willow:** Why didn't you come to me?

_Xander looks down._

**Xander:** I…I…I knew what you would say.

**Willow:** And what would that have been?

**Xander:** It's too dangerous and stuff like that.

**Willow:** Actually since you know me so well, I wouldn't have said that.

**Xander:** Then what would you have said.

**Willow:** I would have said 'go get her.' Okay…well maybe not but I would have been supportive, to you.

**Xander:** I know you would have and have been but you of all people should know what it feels like. I couldn't go on any more without her Will. She's my Ying.

**Willow:** I know…maybe you should go and sit with her, she's still unconscious.

_Xander starts moving towards Dawns room._

**Willow:** Oh yes, what spell did the druids do?

**Xander:** A reanimation spell.

**Willow:** A reanimation spell? Are they really mad?

**Xander:** Why?

**Willow:** Xander a reanimation spell can make them human again or if not done right can make them…

**Cut to: a forest in the English country.**

_Pan across the clearing, Willow's in front of the druids. _

**Willow:** …a wraith!

_Willow's in front of the druids. One-steps forward._

**Willow:** How stupid are you people?

**Druid:** We are the stupid ones?

**Willow:** Yes, your darn tooting you're the stupid ones.

**Druid:** How? All we did is what was asked of us.

**Willow:** Did you tell him the consequences?

**Druid:** We thought he knew all of the problems that can arise when a person is resurrected.

**Willow:** Well guess what he didn't; if that girl becomes a Wraith I will kill you all.

_The druid just stares at her trying, to find a weak spot in her gaze._

**Druid:** You don't scare us child, you may be very powerful but I have foreseen that that power will leave you in the future and there is nothing you can do about it.

**Willow:** Okay Mr. I-need-to-see-a-shrink. _Sarcastic _But as long as I still have this power I'd be very afraid if I were you.

**Druid:** What are you going to do kill us? We are beyond death now, the end is near and we are going to laugh at your rotting corpse.

**Willow:** Fine I tried to be nice, and oh yes who said that my power would leave me? TOLONA MOTHER OF HEALING I WORK YOUR WILL BIND THERE POWERS TO CHANGE LIFE AND DEATH!

**Druid:** What are you doing?

**Willow:** TOLONA MOTHER OF HEALING I WORK YOUR WILL BIND THERE POWERS TO CHANGE LIFE AND DEATH! _A Green light surrounds the druids._

**Druid:** No! _Running towards her_

**Willow:** TOLONA MOTHER OF HEALING I WORK YOUR WILL BIND THERE POWERS TO CHANGE LIFE AND DEATH! _The green light explodes and all of the druids are knocked on the floor. Willow is knocked backwards. She stands up and dusts off her butt._

**Druid:** You are going to lose your humanity again.

**Willow:** What will be will be. _She opens a portal and disappears into it. It closes after her._

**Druid:** It is coming.

**Cut to: Dawn's room**

_Xander is sitting next to Anya who is still unconscious. He just stares at her face and strokes her hair out of her face._

_**NB:**__ We see the wound on her arm suddenly heal and the blood disappears from her bandage. Xander doesn't see this._

**Xander:** Come back to me, come on An.

_He looks down and notices that she has started shivering violently._

**Xander:** Are you cold? Do you need a blanket? _Rubbing her other arm._

_Xander gets up and opens the door to leave but looks back._

**Xander:** I'll be right back Anya.

_He closes the door._

**Cut to: Buffy's Lounge.**

_Xander comes from Dawn's room; Buffy and Dawn are sitting watching a T.V program. They look at Xander when he comes into the room._

**Buffy:** How is she?

**Xander:** She's cold…I…think.

_Dawn gets up off the floor where she was sitting and leaves the room._

**Xander:** There is nothing else I can do for her is there? _Upset_

_Buffy gets up and moves over to where Xander is standing._

**Buffy:** I don't think so but your doing the right thing by just being here…all we have to do is wait.

**Xander:** I know but I feel so damn useless.

_She hugs him._

_Dawn enters the room again with blankets in her hand. Buffy and Xander break there hug._

**Dawn:** Do you hide the blankets all the time? _To Buffy_.

**Buffy:** They have been in the same place the whole time we lived here!

**Dawn:** Oh! Okay. But I'm still sure there's a I-like-moving-things demon in the apartment. _Buffy rolls her eyes. Xander moves over to Dawn and takes the blankets away from her. He leaves the room and goes back to Dawn's room._

**Cut to: Dawn's room**

_Xander enters_

**Xander:** Anya I brought you some blankets. _He looks and sees that Dawn's bed is empty_

_He closes the door. _

**N.B:** _Over shoulder shot of Xander we see Anya holding a baseball bat. (She's behind the door)_

_Xander drops the blankets and turns at the same time._

_Anya moves forward and hits him hard over the head with the baseball bat._

_Xander is knocked out, he falls on the blankets at his feet. _

**N.B:** _There is no sound because he falls on the blankets._

To Be Continued…

_**The End of Episode 1.**_


End file.
